plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blastronaut Zombie
(Plant Food) |first seen = Far Future - Day 30 |flavor text = Blastronaut's rocket-pack is strictly ornamental; his hovering ability comes from a deep meditative state and from being full of helium.}} Blastronaut Zombie is a zombie that appears in the Far Future expansion in Plants vs. Zombies 2, along with Holo Head Zombie and Robo-Rally Zombie. He is an upgraded version of Jetpack Zombie, much due to his speed. Like the Jetpack Zombie, he can get blown away by both Blover and Hurrikale. Blastronaut Zombie can boost over any plants except for tall barriers such as Tall-nut or Infi-nut/Moonflower's force field. Origins His name is a portmanteau of "blast" and "astronaut." Description Blastronaut Zombie shares many similarities to Jetpack Zombie, but with a helmet, and a more futuristic looking jetpack. Both the helmet and jetpack have many antennae attached to them. Almanac entry Overview Blastronaut Zombie absorbs 27.5 normal damage shots, and his appearance changes upon absorbing 13 normal damage shots before dying at 27.5 normal damage shots. Encounters Far Future: Days 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, and 35 Strategies Much like Jetpack Zombie, Blastronaut Zombie can be easily dealt with by Blover and Hurrikale, or blocked by plants such as Tall-nut and the force fields created from the Plant Food effects of Moonflower and Infi-nut. However, you need to act fast, because Blastronaut Zombie is much tougher and much faster than standard Jetpack Zombies. In addition, he eats twice as fast as the Jetpack Zombies, so be wary of your defenses. However, in Far Future - Day 30, Blover and Hurrikale are restricted, so use Tall-nuts or Plant Food on Infi-nut to prevent them from reaching your house. While you block them, try using splash damage plants or area-of-effect plants like Snapdragon or Cold Snapdragon to destroy groups of them. If you have no other options, or if several of these zombies attack you at once, consider using a Cherry Bomb or other instant-kill plants to take them out. Stallia is also a good plant to bring since it can slow multiple Blastronaut Zombies at once. Grapeshot is also a great counter as the grapes can hit the Blastronauts outside of the three lanes the explosion takes place in. Gallery Blastronaut Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Blastronaut Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 ec90eecb99d4a0d6c7c66fa7e99f9751.gif|Hovering/Floating Blastronaut Zombie 宇航员僵尸.png|HD Blastronaut Zombie Poisoned Blastronaut Zombie.jpg|Poisoned Blastronaut Zombie Trivia *Blastronaut Zombie is the zombie with the closest health to Conehead Zombie, being 27.5 NDS, which is only 0.25 NDS less than Conehead Zombie. *He is the third zombie relating to or referencing astronauts, with the first being Astronaut from the Garden Warfare series, the second being Astro-Goop Zombie from ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'','' ''the fourth being Moonwalker, and the fifth being Disco-Naut. *Although his almanac entry states that the source of his ability to fly is from meditating and being full of helium, he still lands on the ground when he dies. *He cannot be lured by Sweet Potato or Hot Date. The same applies to Jetpack Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie (with his barrel intact), and Surfer Zombie. *Him, Jetpack Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Bug Zombie, Seagull Zombie, and Pelican Zombie are the only zombies that cannot be dragged by Grimrose. See also *Jetpack Zombie Category:Flying zombies Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Headwear zombies